Ravage Gets A Win In Fortnite
by Jetie
Summary: This is a story of Ravage getting a win in fortnite, it's really cool and EPIC


_**Ravage Gets A Win In Fortnite - Chapter 1?**_

_**By Jet the smartest man on the planet**_

_**Time - Season 8 fortnite**_

Ravage was going to be in a round in Fortnite, she didn't know where to land like always. And then the other 99 and Ravage get on the battle bus and ride along. She was quiet checking the map and then looks up and sees 30% of the people in the battle bus are sweaty soccers skins. She was very scared that she would die late game, but she landed season 8 wailing woods or that temple in the top right corner of the map. And the 1st thing she sees is a another bird. She look at it and said "That's not a bird. That's a human dressed as a bird". She took the 1st thing on the floor which was a gary revolver and shot the fake bird in the head. Ravage said after that "..." while standing in confusing. That was the only living thing in the area. There are 60 people left and the circle is around Junk Junction, and old Lazy Links. Ravage had a blue pump, a white revolver, a green assault rifle, 3 minis and 2 medkits.

Ravage was walking peacefully in the woods, and then a fat soccer skin pops out of nowheres and gets sniped in the head while doing 90's.

Now the storm is shrinking, once the storm stopped coming in she was watching the sunrise, no one spotted her. The next circle was smaller and was at Haunted and Junk. Ravage was rethinking her idea of playing this round. But she forgot after 2 seconds. So she broke some trees and ran off to the circle. She sat in one of the huts and then she gets a phone call from Raven. Ravage picks up the phones and saids "hello?"

**Raven - Hi, where are you?**

**Ravage - Oh, i'm at the island.**

**Raven - What island?**

**Ravage - The one you would usually be on.**

**Raven - o. k.**

**Raven - I was going to ask you what type of pizza you wanted**

**Ravage - ummm, maybe cheese i don't know…**

**Raven - Alright…**

***Hangs up***

Ravage was a bit happy that Raven hanged up so she wouldn't make the phone call more awkward, and making a less of a chance to get found.

It looked like no one was here, but there were 12 people left, Ravage didn't feel like doing anything because in her mind the other 11 people were try hards who should be playing in arena. She walks out of the hut and walked around because she heard footsteps, She saw a season 2 skin,

She jumped and shot the flint knock at him which resulted in his death. She Survived and didn't fall off the hill with the season 2 skin. Ravage got up and walked to the loot and saw a golden scar, and a gold pump. She stole the items from the dead season 2 skin and walked away. A bit later she heard a build battle in the back of her ears, she found a leftover bag of popcorn she had in her backpack and ate the rest of it. She said "Wow can you guy actually do something productive instead of fighting it out" She walked backwards slowly and then turned around and ran. 10 seconds later someone won the battle and came to the Bird and walked over to her and said "Are you stupid, the point of the game is to fight". In return she said, "Why though there is no point of fighting" the random skin forgot he was holding a flaring dynamite and died. Now there was only 6 people left.

She was wonder why that guy came up to her, while walking forwards slowly. The zone was closing faster than she thought it would, and she sees everyone fighting. she sees a rocket pass her even though no one was fighting her. Now she was thinking about what was any of her friends were doing. But she couldn't get side tracked now, she had to fight the other 2 people alive. She waited for one of them to die and then she walks to the last guy. While going to the last person their. She didn't know what that skin was, it looked like a handsome guy, but she wanted the win so she builds a house for the person, so she can congratulate him for a second place. But he shot down with a scar. Ravage got really sad that her hard work for this random guy was getting shot down so she got out the vaulted revolver that somehow got into the main modes, and shot the guy in the head with the pistol for 108. The squad leader said "Wow this bird has good aim, didn't expect that" while building a hotel, she shot it down, and killed the squad leader

Which got her a #1 victory royale, a few seconds later She said "That's what you get for shooting down my present for you" while looking at the sun.

She got home from that game which made her feel more scared every time she thinks about it. She goes to Raven's room and sees that he is playing Minecraft, Ravage saids "Hey Raven what are you doing"

**Raven - Umm how did you manage?**

**Ravage - I did good, i got 2 kills and a victory royale. Also why are you playing 8-bit fortnite?**

**Raven - Because, i was making a world i been working behind you for the past year**

**Ravage - Then why didn't you tell me it!?**

**Raven - Ravage it's not really important; also can you check the door?**

**Ravage - Ok**

Ravage goes to the door to see if the pizza man is here, the pizza man doesn't like Ravage because he really thinks that Ravage is dumb. But Ravage checks the door and sees a gnome, which she thinks that Raven is pranking her again because the last time she saw a gnome was the gnome that said "I'm not a gnelf. I'm not a gnoblin. I'm a gnome, and you've been GNOMED" which Ravage didn't like. So she told Raven about the red pointy hat out of the window. Raven said "Oh that's just a windy fan" "Raven, that's clearly a lie tell me the truth" "Ok, fine it's just a hat that the next door people forgot to take back". Ravage just sleeps on the couch waiting for the pizza man to get here or probably waiting for a friend.

30 minute laters.


End file.
